herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ananta
Ananta is an odd, unclassified humanoid who is mysterious to those who wish to know more about him at Shiramu Inc.. While it is speculated that Ananta is Ultima's son, at the same time, this would require the mother to be an equally powerful, Satanic type Demon from the Infernal Void, and biologically, this is currently impossible until a female of such a category of demon is ever identified to exist. Alternately, Ananta could instead be the son of either Zenith or Darigus, although their physical compositions would make it impossible for Ananta's three choice of forms to even remotely be among the mysterious child's powers. Apparently originating from the same world that Sirryu originates from, Ananta serves as a replacement deity for Sirryu and his composite form of Genesis for whenever Sirryu and co. are not present in their own native realm and are currently in Ultimoria. Due to how insanely powerful Ananta is known to be in the video game realm from which he and Sirryu originate from, Ananta is physically incapable of entering Ultimoria because of the fact Ananta has far too many powers that cannot properly be recreated in Ultimoria as they exist in his own realm. His two forms have separate names, but while the Seraphim Wyvern shares it's name with the rest of it's species, Infernalis has a separate name from what his species is in comparison, although it's a synonym for his species's name at the same time. In-Game Base Stats *HP: 2,400 (9,999 as Seraphim Ananta, and +9,999 as Diablo Ananta) *MP: 9,999 (+9,999 as Seraphim Ananta) *SP: 0/100 *Attack: 100 (999 as Diablo Ananta) *Defense: 50 (890 as Diablo Ananta) *Spirit: 100 (999 as Seraphim Ananta) *Wisdom: 50 (890 as Seraphim Ananta) *Speed: 200 (600 when transformed) *Luck: 999 *Starting Level: 99 Playstyle Description Ananta, when not transformed, has no skills to fight with; all he can do is flee from a fight, or skip his turn. It is noted that while Ananta starts off at a very low level for the time he's first unlocked, he has a passive ability which prevents him from taking damage or suffering from negative status effects. So in the process, he can't fight back, yes, but he also can't be damaged at all. In addition, Ananta has a special item which always allows him to escape from a battle if he was otherwise unable to do so. After rescuing all of the playable cast and NPC cast from limbo, Ananta's transformed abilities are both unsealed due to Sirryu and his friends fusing into Genesis and unlocking the seals placed on Ananta so long as Ananta will serve as a replacement for Genesis for while Genesis and company are traveling between this realm and Ultimoria. Ananta will then acquire two abilities which are Transformation Skills called simply "Seraphim" and "Diablo", which transform Ananta into an angelic wyvern and a demonic drake respectively. Upon activating any of the transformations, Ananta will lose the ability to be invulnerable to harm in exchange for immense fighting prowess and higher stats. As Seraphim Ananta, upon transformation, he will drain the MP of all enemies entirely and absorb them into Seraphim Ananta's much larger pool of MP as restored MP while heavily nerfing the abilities of magic using enemies due to their heavily drained MP resources. A similar effect is caused by Diablo Ananta upon transformation, whereas instead of draining HP, Diablo Ananta deals 42% Max HP damage to all targets and drains whatever damage was dealt as restored HP for Diablo Ananta's heavily increased HP pool. It is also important to mention that both of them deal permanent status effects to enemies that are unique to themselves; Holy Prism, which passively deals Light damage over time upon transforming into Seraphim Ananta, and then Death's Advance, which does the same thing only with Dark element damage. Both of them also deal non-attribute damage at the same time should any target be either resistant or immune to one or both of the elements in question. Seraphim Ananta focuses heavily on a Spirit and Wisdom based stat distribution for combat, while having low defense and an attack stat that goes unused, which the opposite is true for Diablo Ananta. The goal for Seraphim Ananta that you'll want to play him as is giving yourself defensive buffs to both Defense and Wisdom while casting MP restoration buffs to maintain an MP pool. Diablo Ananta, meanwhile, simply needs to cause damage to targets to keep his HP in check, since all of Diablo Ananta's attacks drain HP back to the user in addition to being very powerful in nature. For their signature moves in both forms, the attacks are unique in not only are that always hitting one hit kill attacks that target all enemies on the field, and are noted as being impossible to avoid being hit by since they cause the status effect that will kill them anyways even if they are immune to Light or Dark elements. They are also a unique case of signature moves for any character in the game, as their animations are displayed in a cinematic manner that showcases the user and the targets during the animation in one way or another, and unlike the other animations in the game, are completely designed with these two transformations in mind. Seraphim Ananta, in his OHKO attack upon full charge, summons a giant, bow-like weapon out of air and fires seven arrows into various portals, which them appear at a further distance away as seven, giant meteors of wind that blast the targets until a white void is shown in the aftermath of the impact, and all of the targets are KO'd immediately and the battle ends as Seraphim Ananta reverts back into Ananta before the battle results screen appears. As Diablo Ananta, his finisher is much more different and is more demonic in nature. Summoning forth a tiny, bat-like demon, he sends a message into the Infernal Void to summon forth numerous, powerful hands to restrain his opponents with. As Diablo Ananta laughs, he has the choice of being able to attack them or do anything else for the remainder of the battle unopposed, or finish the second half of his signature move which has him walk up to his restrained prey, and begin clawing and biting away at them until blood covers the entire screen, leaving puddles of blood where the enemies once were while a shadowed figure of Diablo Ananta, with a blood covered mouth, roars into a dark red sky before the battle results screen displays just as he reverts back into normal Ananta. In addition to killing the target, Diablo Ananta and normal Ananta's HP and MP are restored to full. To level-up Ananta, you simply need to win battles with him. However, to level up Seraphim and Diablo Ananta, you need to enter a special dungeon where you choose which form to enter with and having only Ananta as your party member for the dungeon. As you win battles in the special dungeon, none of each form's moves will cause Ananta to revert back into his normal form, and when the battle results screen displays, he'll still be in whichever form was chosen to enter the dungeon with. In addition, but in the outside of battle display of the dungeon, his sprite changes to either Seraphim Ananta or Diablo Ananta depending on which form was chosen to enter the dungeon with. A warning appears with every 10th floor you progress which tells you which level you should be before proceeding, as while yes, it is very easy to access each form's instant kill attack, they are not invulnerable to damage like their shared base form is in comparison. Story (Note: The story below only applies to Seraphim Ananta. For Diablo Ananta's story, visit the Villains Fanon Wiki's article for him.) The Seraphim Wyvern is part of a reborn species of Wyvern who serves the Ultimorian Deity Ultima. The species was previously wiped out just as quickly before it was reborn, as the species was destroyed the same exact moment in which Old Era Ultima was destroyed. When they were reborn, they came back only when Ultima was reborn into the Neo Ultimorian Canon. The Seraphim Wyvern were so respected that fictional counterparts to them exist in the Mythical Realm from which Genesis emerges from. Eventually, the Seraphim Wyvern would meet the counterpart it would soon acquire in the form of a highly respected demon called Infernalis, to which the Seraphim Wyvern, acting out of his own nature, attacks Infernalis due to their conflicting natures. Infernalis, upon declaring the battle to be a draw, realizes there is nothing worth fighting over if they have nothing to fight for in such a petty "argument" such as this one. The Seraphim Wyvern, nevertheless, earns the full respect of Infernalis due to how, even though the Seraphim Wyvern acted like an unintelligent creature, it was clear that it had actual tactics in regards to fighting Infernalis. Eventually, the two would find a new purpose when they are both summoned by Genesis to serve as the "Guardian Forms" of an unknown child called Ananta who had saved everyone from the Mythical Realm from being stuck in limbo. As a result, the two opposite beings now share a body with Ananta, but for the most part, their separate identities are, for the most part, not really required anymore since Ananta effectively takes on their own identities when he transforms into them; Ananta apparently has no actual identity of his own in comparison to his two opposite forms. Design Notes Some of Ananta's powers of both holy and demonic origin is a reference to Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie's antagonist known as "Death Mwauthzyx", who created both God and Satan according to the movie. Ananta's powers reference this, but instead of being the creator of two such deities, he actually IS the deities in question. Ananta's unlocked abilities basically transform him into either God (Seraphim Ananta) or Satan (Diablo Ananta). Unlike Death Mwauthzyx, however, Ananta is more on the lines of a protagonist in personality even with him having a demonic form that he can utilize, whereas Death Mwauthzyx was a straight out antagonist despite having created God, although, this can possibly be explained by the former's nature of causing a Category Z Apocalypse if he had so desired to do so; Ananta's powers, while very strong against nearly every opponent in the game, are incapable of actually causing severe damages to large portions of terrain unless he's using a skill or spell that involves the four nature category elements (Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind). Ananta's unlock method is actually bizarre in that, while talking to each of the protagonists and NPC that needs rescued, they all have dialogue to say, but they don't know who is saving them or how they get back to where they once were. It isn't until the final scripted cutscene in this storyline does anybody acknowledge Ananta, and even then, Ananta doesn't speak at all. However, his presence allows Genesis, who originally did not speak at all, to finally be capable of speech himself, and in addition, whenever Genesis leaves his game for the Neo Canon Ultimoria, Ananta will basically take his place in their original realms due to Genesis having trusted Ananta with such power, which implies that while nobody acknowledges Ananta as having saved all of them from limbo, Genesis does have some kind of memory about Ananta having saved them from limbo and thus gave him credit for it by giving Ananta his two special transformations to allow him to be an equal to Genesis to a degree. It was also originally planned for Ananta to be featured in his own game separate from E.S.W.N.'s canon, but it was decided that Ananta would live in the E.S.W.N. Canon as a means of explaining tiny bits of his origins and the fact his new powers, as a result, will allow him to take over Genesis's roles during Genesis's times in Ultimoria, meaning both of them effectively fill the same basic role as the other, although have different means of doing so. Ananta originally spoke the names of his transformation skills upon activation, but this was soon dropped in regards to how his transformations work; he utilizes a specific gesture to active one of the two forms. Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Good Darkness Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Light Lord Category:False Antagonist Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Umbrakinetic Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Pyrokinetic Heroes Category:Aquakinetic heroes Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Gods/Deities